plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 13 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 13. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Objective 1 = Produce at least 3000 sun |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 12 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat ten kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *With a large amount of Pirate Captain Zombies with their parrots stealing the plants, the player's defenses can be broken pretty easily. *The Imp Cannons could also pose a threat as they can blow up at any time and ruin the whole defense. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 3 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 3 4 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave.}} Strategies :Try to get powerful attacking plants from PvP Mode's exchange store! |*Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers. Spring Beans will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, Laser Beans and Monkeyfruits. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so. Plant even more Spring Beans to instant-kill barrels, Buckethead Pirates or Imp Pirate Zombies if needed. *Meanwhile, instant-kill zombies with the Lava Guava to get rid of crowded groups of zombies. *Don't forget to use Plant Food on Spring Bean, Laser Bean or Kernel-pult to get rid of many zombies at once.}} Gallery NewPS13M.png|Level menu NewPS13G1.png NewPS13G2.png NewPS13G3.png NewPS13G4.png|Final wave NewPS13R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 13 (Ep.36)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice |Zombie = : Summoned: : (Zombies can be at a higher level depending on the number of worlds unlocked) |Objective 1 = Produce at least 3000 sun |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 12 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 14 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the same zombies in Normal Mode in Level 2. Difficulty *With massive amount of zombies and tough combos, plus no lawn mowers, the level could nearly become impossible without Level 2 plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 3 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 3 4 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Upgrade some of your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants, some of them are obtain to get to like Coconut Cannon or Match Flower for example. *Level 1 instant-kills like Lava Guava are still somewhat helpful for this. *It's recommended to play other worlds until you get Aspiragus Level 3, as it can easily deal with all the zombies, and is cheap and can be planted quickly. Gallery NewPS13HG1.png NewPS13HG2.png NewPS13HG3.png NewPS13HG4.png|Final wave NewPS13HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked 2 new Plants Pirate Seas Day 13 (Ep.36)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 13 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)